


I know what you did last night

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel gets caught masturbating by Sungwoon.That's it. That's the story....or not.





	I know what you did last night

**Author's Note:**

> here goes nothing :) /hides under the bed/
> 
>  
> 
> idk how the hell i came up with this plot (if this can even be considered as plot) tbh pls read with a light heart i beg of u

♡. 

No matter how rigorous and draining non stop dance practices and consecutive intense performances in a day can be, it would never be enough to knock Sungwoon down. It has been his body clock to stay up late, and he kind of hates the fact that his sleeping cycle is so messed up and that it would be tremendously hard to change it. 

 

So he turns to his roommate once again with earnest eyes, and suggests for them to go lurk outside for awhile, just to stroll around aimlessly and grab some unhealthy snack (that would destroy their inhumane diets – whatever, he had long given up on it. Minhyun though, he’s truly the best bestfriend you could ever ask for) and eat it along the way. Minhyun easily agrees (see, best bestfriend) despite noting that they have to wake up early tomorrow and goes to change his attire while Sungwoon goes off hunting for some hoodie he can wear for the moment since his are still in the laundry. 

 

He goes to Daniel’s room out of instinct, since he finds Daniel’s hoodie the most comfortable ones to wear and forgoes knocking in case the other is already asleep. He opens the door as quietly as he can and hears an unmistakable sound of someone (which is obviously Daniel) grunting lowly the moment he entered.

 

His brows furrow in confusion, as his ears picks up a euphoric sounding _ahhh~_ after the low grunts. He just chalks it up to Daniel sleep talking once again and continues his trek closer to Daniel’s bed. 

 

The grunts and euphoric moans gets louder and Sungwoon is kind of getting the picture now, but he dismisses the idea as fast as it appeared in his mind because _surely its not what it is..?_

 

 _But he should’ve known_ , because no way in hell are those just products of sleep talking and sounds made when shifting positions while sleeping, when he sees Daniel, his long and slender legs spread wide (for Sungwoon to see in all of its glory), head thrown back in pleasure as his hand busily work magic on his very red and and large cock. 

 

Time stood still for Sungwoon, who has his mouth parted in shock (and awe), as his dazed eyes greedily take in the sight of Daniel rapidly moving his hand up and down on his very large cock to push himself over the edge. 

 

Sungwoon knows he should be making his way out right about _now_ and leaving the younger alone to give him his well deserved privacy, but he cannot bring himself to move an inch from where he’s standing, as he had long lost his capacity to think straight the moment he saw what Daniel is doing. 

 

The screeching of his name broke Sungwoon out of his reverie. Sungwoon’s wide and unblinking eyes locked with Daniel’s pair of alarmed ones, and he sees on his peripheral view Daniel's frantic hand (that's not grasping firmly on his gorg– large dick) hastily picking up a pillow on the side of his bed to cover his still very much hard dick. 

 

 _Damn, blue balls caused by yours truly._ Sungwoon doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

 

“What are you doing here hyung?!” Daniel hisses, and any other time Sungwoon would not hesitate to smack Daniel at his audacity to use that kind of tone at him but given that Sungwoon did barged in uninvited inside his room while he’s doing something very personal does deserves some disrespect at the face. 

 

“I– you didn’t lock the door.” Sungwoon timidly points at the direction of the door, and turns back in a robotic manner before stiffly walking away.

 

“Hyung!” 

 

Sungwoon visibly flinched. 

 

“Please don’t say a word to others.” Daniel whispers, a little breathless and Sungwoon tries not to blush at the huskiness of the younger's voice. He also tries (so hard) not to look back just to see (again) the profound flush on Daniel's cheeks and the heavy rise and fall of the younger's chest that he could clearly picture in his mind because of the labored pants that resonates inside the room. 

 

 _Well of course._ “I won’t.” He shakes his head, still facing away from Daniel. “Don’t worry.” He adds, and walks out of the room before Daniel could utter another word, his first intention to borrow a hoodie from the younger one long forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

♡. 

“Hyung, will you please stop sucking on your popsicle like its a damn dick.” Jihoon deadpans.

 

Minhyun, Seongwu and Woojin all guffawed at Jihoon’s offhand remark while Sungwoon, very predictable, chokes on the popsicle.

 

”Stop choking on it as well.” Jihoon adds, and sends the trio once again into another bout of obnoxious laughter. 

 

They’re currently shooting a commercial advertisement, and the staffs had kindly given them iced popsicles as their snacks while each of the members wait for their turn to shoot. 

 

_Oh, to be nation's beloved sons._

 

Its currently Daniel’s turn, and Sungwoon is just really glad that’s the case because everything would be so downright awkward if he’s here sitting with them. _Just because_. 

 

He sends Jihoon the dirtiest glare he could muster, and the younger just daringly raises an eyebrow back. _This brat really._ "Then don't look." He grumbles.

 

"I can't even if I want to." Sungwoon's eyes twitches a bit at the sudden honest reply.

 

Minhyun and Seongwu, the ever dumb and dumber duo, _oooohs_ in mock admiration at Jihoon's bluntness. "I like this twenty Jihoon." Seongwu says as he nods in mock affirmation, Minhyun doing the same.

 

"Please, you two are the worst. If your eyes could pop out by how hard you’re staring at hyung earlier, then it would be very well rolling down the floor right now and being step on by everyone.” Woojin says, and finishes his popsicle as he high fives Jihoon. 

 

Minhyun and Seongwu both grimaces at Woojin’s _unnecessary comment_. “Eww.”

 

”Are you saying all four of you are watching me suck this popsicle the whole time?” Sungwoon eyes the four who goess silent at the accusation. 

 

“Well hyung, its not like it was all our perverted minds fault. The way you suck the popsicle is just...” Seongwu gestures for the right word to come. 

 

“Erotic.” Minhyun finishes it for him. 

 

“This is like lowkey voyeurism.” Jihoon bashfully chuckles and scratches the back of his head. 

 

Minhyun mutely nods, and the redness on his ears worsens. 

 

“What voyeurism?” Sungwoon asks, as clueless as a newborn baby.

 

The four all shared a look, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sungwoon. 

 

Sungwoon mildly feels like he’s some little red riding hood surrounded by four very hormonal wolves for a moment.

 

”I honestly didn’t expected that you of all people wouldn’t know that hyung.” Woojin says, and leans back on the monoblock chair. 

 

“And why is that?” Sungwoon squints his eyes at the human embodiment of sparrow.

 

”I don’t know, being the second oldest I guess.” Woojin shrugs. 

 

Seongwu though, looks awfully eager and excited to share his knowledge to the clueless hyung. He even leans closer across the table to rest his chin on his hand. “Its when you get turned on when you watch someone having sex or jacking off by themselves.” Seongwu says like its some sort of classified information.

 

Sungwoon, on the other hand, is suddenly hit by huge waves of flashbacks and vivid memories of last night which he has been trying hard not to think of since the day have started. But who was he kidding anyway, since he has been kind of ignoring Daniel (which Daniel is sort of doing as well) and goes to stick to the other members just so he won’t have to face the younger one just yet because of the sole reason that he can’t seem to stop thinking about it when he so much as glance at the other.

 

“You okay hyung?” Minhyun snaps his fingers right at his face. “You’re zoning out.” 

 

Sungwoon, still not on his right mind, was about to ask if walking in on someone while jerking off counts as voyeurism when Daniel’s cheerful voice snaps him out of his daze completely. 

 

“Oooh, popsicles?” The so called Samoyed sits at the empty chair besides Sungwoon, and grabs a piece of the frozen snack excitedly. _Just like a child._ Sungwoon can’t believe that this person is the same person of last night’s events.

 

He belatedly remembers that he was about to tell on his and Daniel’s supposed secret, when Daniel swoops in just in time to save his dumb ass. 

 

But he forgets all of that when Daniel turns to him with his megawatt smile, that blinds him for a moment because when the hell did Daniel started becoming looking so good in his eyes? 

 

"Hyung its your turn." Daniel says, and swallows the ice pop in his mouth at once as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder to point at the set being reorganized by the staff. But Sungwoon could careless about that, as his eyes have zeroed in on Daniel's luscious looking lips perfectly enclosing the popsicle. 

 

_That looks hella inviting._

 

"Hyung learned it pretty quickly, I see." Jihoon comments under his breath, but apparently loud enough to catch the trio's attention. 

 

"Well, what can I say, I'm a good sex education teacher." Seongwu concludes. 

 

 

 

  

 

 

♡.

Sungwoon wishes he could stop flinching like a damn mouse seeing the big fat cat everytime he and Daniel unintentionally gets caught in an intense eye lock or when the younger tries to be touchy with him just like before.

 

Its like an unspoken agreement between the two, that whatever happened that night should stay only between the two of them, and that they should act what they were before that incident.

 

It would be easy, if Sungwoon just didn't have to be that person who can't forget and act as if nothing happened when the thing still replays on his mind like a broken record every second that he breathes.

 

_Sungwoon could honestly even draw Daniel's dick by now._

He does not know if anything of this is normal, if imagining the other in his throes of passion even at the most random of times is normal, or if tweaking the said imagination a bit by replacing Daniel's hand with his hand is anything normal, or if simply wanting to see Daniel again in that kind of state is still considered normal.

 

_He knows its not normal._

 

He also knows that Daniel is noticing his jumpy reactions and forced laughter nowadays, whenever he’s around the other, if his lingering suspicious stares is anything to go by.

 

He’s also aware that Daniel has been somewhat trying to confront him, whenever there's a chance that they're left alone, but Sungwoon already sensing Daniel's motive, goes out of the suffocating space faster than Daniel could even open his mouth.

 

This cat and mouse game has been going on for several days, until Daniel, who has had enough, corners him cleverly on stage where he could obviously not run away even if he want to. 

 

_Damn, now I really have to talk to him._

The concert’s nearing the end, with everyone in their colorful and trendy outfits waving here and there, and singing and dancing to their hearts content, when Sungwoon out of the corner of his eyes, sees the familiar broad shoulders and the runway walk of their center amongst the throng of people making its way towards him. Sungwoon did really considered escaping for a moment, when he saw a camera focusing on his direction, and yeah all plans of walking away have been thrown and buried six feet under ground. 

 

He tries to act nonchalant when an arm drapes around his shoulders, and a warm and sturdy chest presses on his back at the same time. The distinctive fresh, clean and masculine with a hint of peach scent that's perfectly Daniel assaults his senses and that's all it took to make Sungwoon's once exhausted mind to become alive and hyper aware of everything. 

 

_When did this kind of things started happening to him?_

 

"Gotcha." Daniel whispers right at his ear, and it might be just Sungwoon's imagination but he swears he felt the touch of Daniel's lips on his ear when he said that.

 

_Just how close is this brat to him?!_

"Hyung, I think we should talk." Daniel says a matter-of-factly, and tries to catch Sungwoon's eyes whose resolute in looking far ahead by leaning too close to the older's face. 

 

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Sungwoon tells his sanity to hold on just a bit more.

 

Daniel _eyys_ at him. "You know what I mean. And can you please look at me?"

 

Sungwoon denies him that of course. Who does he think he is. "I'm not telling anyone okay? Don't worry." Sungwoon doesn't know why he, a man whose clearly fond of jumping at the cjance of teasing someone the moment he's got some good material, likes to keep this secret all to himself.

 

"Its not that hyung. I know you won't tell anyone." Daniel lets out a sigh. "Its just that you seem tense and restless when around me. Like now."

 

"Am I?" Sungwoon curses inwardly his voice that sounded a pitch higher than it usually is.

 

Daniel chuckles, mofe of a habit than anything else. "If this was before, you would have looked back at me."

 

Sungwoon doesn't know why the hell Daniel insists for them to look at each other when they are talkinng just fine like this. 

 

"I'm really sorry you have to see that hyung."

 

What the hell, what he's saying sorry for? If there's anyone who should apologize, it is Sungwoon, for the many times he had pictured Daniel sweating, rosy cheeks and mouth parted in intense pleasure which makes him feel like he's taking advantage of the younger. 

 

"What are you saying? Its completely normal to do that." Sungwoon laughs a little to ease the awkward situation a bit.

 

"Yeah, I mean you also do that don't you." The teasing tone on Daniel's voice was not hard to miss. 

 

And Sungwoon was fast to turn around and smacked Daniel's annoyingly buff chest. "What the hell, I seriously thought you're being sincere."

 

Daniel replies his scowl a boyish smile back, his eyes holding Sungwoon's in a tender and affectionate gaze. "Finally. You're looking at me."

 

 _Oh_. 

 

Sungwoon blinks up at the other, an onslaught of butterflies filling his empty stomach at once, his heart hammerring at a concerning speed. He's lightheaded and dizzy, and Daniel is still smiling and looking so handsome that Sungwoon thinks its so unfair.

 

_Kang Daniel, what on earth are you doing to me?_

 

 

 

 

 

♡.

He might as well have a flower to fluck its petals with, whenever he finds himself asking if he's just really appreciating Daniel attractive and devilishly handsome looks these days, _or_ if he's very well on his way in liking the younger more than what he should. 

 

The thing is, no matter how he may look just like an unbothered neighborhood hyung who gets a kick out of someone (read: ong seongwu) tripping on nothing, he still can be greatly affected when someone is looking extra nice and fine these days.

 

(And Damn if Daniel in ripped jeans doesn't scream extra nice and fine.)

 

Sungwoon often finds himself having difficulty in breathing when Daniel do so much as licking his lips with his sinful looking tongue as a harmless habit, or when Daniel inadvertently looks at him intensely through the rim of the glass when he’s drinking and suddenly becomes this kind of ruggedly handsome man in Sungwoon's sight. 

 

_Damn. I sound like his fangirl._

 

But then he finds himself feeling all sorts of giddy and silly when Daniel casually slings an arm around his shoulders like he had every right to be and goes to trail after him everywhere. (When he knows he's gotten some good distance away from his members to greet the friends he knows, which is practically everyone, he'd surprised himself when he takes a glance at his side and find Daniel already there, looking back at him with mirth in his eyes) 

 

Sungwoon is overwhelmed and confused, like he doesn't know if its just the after effects of seeing Daniel in his pleasure-induced state the reason he's always giving Daniel a once over or like when Daniel hypes him up and calls him his small and precious hyung that Sungwoon is always feeling all over the place...

 

He's not sure if this sudden attraction is just his body talking or his heart confessing something.

 

The only thing he's sure of, is that Daniel is enjoying this way too much. 

 

Really? _Kang Daniel plus Ha Sungwoon equals heart heart heart?_

 

And he happened to read that one sentence clearly among the rapid influx of comments in his vlive? 

 

Please, Sungwoon's not dumb, although the look on his face says otherwise when Daniel repeated it to him when they were at the waiting room and everyone's too busy to care about the two of them.

 

"We complete each other." Daniel whispers, sounding too amused and satisfied at the dumbfounded look on Sungwoon's face. Daniel pulls a bit gently on his ear, muttering, "You're ears are red," gleefully. 

 

_See, this kid is totally enjoying this way too much._

 

 

 

 

 

♡.

Maybe because Sungwoon still cannot believe he's receiving this kind of recognition, still cannot believe he's meeting all of this amazing people and getting the chance to shake their hands, or maybe because of the fact that he's performing in this kind of event that he was only watching in his outdated phone before, that he could feel the familiar wetness in his eyes.

 

He was not this emotional and sensitive before, but this kind of things really hits too close to home.

 

A pair of long arms encircles him, and Sungwoon doesn't even have to look up to know whose hugging him at the moment, because _this scent_ could only belong to that one man that's been messing with his mind (and heart) these days.

 

_Its like he always knows._

 

 

♡

 

"I thought you're gonna cry hyung." Daniel whispers, as the other members have gone to take a nap. They're sitting side by side inside the van, and the only ones who are still feeling not tired enough to catch a sleep. 

 

It made Sungwoon remembered that fateful night. Only the two of them awake with Minhyun readying himself to sleep when Sungwoon proposed the idea of going outside. Somehow Sungwoon doesn't regret doing what he did. 

 

Sungwoon chuckles at the thought. 

 

"Why are you laughing?" Daniel asks, a lopsided smile on his face. 

 

"Why did you hug me earlier?" Sungwoon asks back instead. 

 

Daniel arranges his fringes and leans closer but Sungwoon is not gonna let that get to him. "You look like you were about to cry. I thought you needed it."

 

"Oh so you thought I also needed it earlier while were at the waiting room? And even at the backstage? Just how sorrowful I must've looked in your eyes no?" Sungwoon sees Daniel's cheeks blushing, and it gives him the surge of confidence in cornering Daniel tonight.

 

_Enough games._

 

"Since we're the only ones awake, how about you come clean about everything now, Daniel?" Sungwoon carefully asks. 

 

"You think I should? _Or we should?_ " Daniel has this infuriating smirk on his face that Sungwoon wants to wipe away badly and Sungwoon thinks that could only be the reason he leans forward as well. 

 

"You're leaning too close hyung." Daniel notes with amusement. 

 

"You are too." Sungwoon whispers, his eyes focusing on Daniel's plump lips. 

 

"Yeah?" Daniel cups Sungwoon's face, his lips a breath away from the other. 

 

"Yeah." And Sungwoon closes his eyes when Daniel presses their lips together and kisses him like how he does in his daydreams, just this time it feels infinitely good, so good. Sungwoon holds onto Daniel's arms, because the kid is kissing him too much, that Sungwoon is reclining backwards just to accomodate Daniel passionately leaning forward to kiss him some more.

 

He hears Daniel's small groans and quick breaths everytime the younger pulls away to kiss him much frenzied than before, and he also hears himself panting and whimpering everytime Daniel swipes his tongue everywhere on his mouth, and he thinks they're getting too loud and uncontrolled. 

 

To think this is only just their first kiss.

 

Sungwoon pushes Daniel's chest gently away, with so much difficulty, because really, they don't want it to end, but the fact that they could disturb the others and that this kind of stuff would flip the shit out of the members once they see them like this, so he did what he had to do. 

 

"I should have known. Every bit of you is wild." Sungwoon shakes his head in mock annoyance, and goes to smack his lips just to feel if it's still alright after all the bites and tug Daniel did. 

 

"Oh, I'm wild alright. Better prepare yourself." Daniel chuckles as he leans forward again to steal a kiss. He giggles naughtily when Sungwoon tries to swat him.

 

"Yeah, seeing as your dick is that huge." Sungwoon glares at him. He's gotta be lying if he says he doesn't envy the younger's dick, seriously it was gorgeous, next to the trophy they got earlier. 

 

"Do you want to know who am I thinking that night?" Daniel wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

"No." Sungwoon answers at once, and looks ahead. "I don't think I would like to know." Unless it was miraculously him that Daniel was thinking of that moment then Daniel would have both his ears. 

 

Daniel laughs a little loudly at that, which of course earns him a smack on the arm and a hiss of _stop being noisy._

 

"I thought you would have been interested. Seeing as it was about this certain red-haired small man that was looking stupefied that night." 

 

Sungwoon blinks. Oh. "It was me....?" And turns to Daniel with unbelieving eyes. 

 

Daniel nods. "I think that's why I asked you to keep it a secret. Because you caught me when I was jerking off thinking of you. I was so embarrassed." Daniel smiles to himself. "If it were the others, I wouldn't mind even the endless taunts because as you said its only natural. But since it was you, it made me feel like I was doing something very wrong and disgusting."

 

"But then after that you started being conscious around me, and I thought it was just because you're embarrassed as well but then I thought, it isn't like you to react that way. That's why I started dropping hints and checking your reactions."

 

"I seriously cannot believe you said Ha Sungwoon is love to our fans." Sungwoon giggles. 

 

"Don't lie. I know you loved it."

 

Sungwoon easily agrees and grabs Daniel's hands in his. "I was feeling the same thing. After that I couldn't stop thinking about you." He looks at Daniel sincerely. "And your dick." Daniel's loud and punctuated YA made him laugh a little. "No, seriously, I started noticing everything, and I was half confused if this is just sexual attraction or something more intense. I was feeling guilty everytime, thinking I'm wrong for feeling this way."

 

"We're both idiots." Daniel simply concludes and Sungwoon nods at that. 

 

"To think me catching you masturbating would led to this."

 

"Who caught masturbating who?" It was Seongwu, and the two hastily puts some distance betweed them.

 

Seongwu squints his eyes at them, and goes to close his eyes again, shifting a little to change to a more comfortable position. "Don't think I don't know what you did last night hyung."

 

Sungwoon blushes, as red as those characters in the anime Daniel watches, and hides himself in the hood of the sweater he's wearing.

 

"He was watching a fancam of you lifting your clothes at burn it up stage." Seongwu answers at Daniel's unsaid question. 

 

Daniel squeaks in an unmanly way, and goes to cover his chest like a maiden. "You're a pervert hyung." 

 

Seongwu nods, apparently still not asleep. “Yeah, a total pervert."

 

Sungwoon scoffs and crosses his arms on his chest. "Who was it that was staring at me the whole time I'm sucking a popsicle."

 

Daniel looks flabbergasted. "WHAT SUCKING. WHAT POPSICLE."

 

And needless to say, it woke all the members up.

 

All that cautiousness for nothing. Really, Sungwoon was looking forward in making out in peace with the younger but Daniel just had to be so loud in everything. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure nonsense idk even know where i got the courage to post this ;____; and damn, its so obvious that idk how to end this.


End file.
